Jigsaw
by practicingproductivity
Summary: They don't fit together evenly, but they still fit somehow. Arurei.


**A/N:** So I actually wrote this ages ago but never edited and shared it. It's not my proudest piece but the arurei fandom is so dry, I thought I may as well contribute. Please let me know if you like it anyway! Thanks!

-o-o-o-o-o-

The first time they embraced, Leia had tripped, Alvin caught her. Both of them pretended he hadn't been holding on to her longer than was strictly necessary.

The first time the kissed was only an accident if you ask Alvin. If you asked Leia, she'd tell you it was messy and desperate and fueled by a need that had been quietly roiling beneath the surface. A need that turned molten in their veins at the first touch, the first profession of feelings buried six feet under in denial and insecurity – an affection clawing its way to the surface that locked them in an embrace which could not be broken by even the most base necessity for air. Closeness was ever more important than oxygen.

The first time they made love Leia felt whole in a way she had never imagined she would. When he was inside her, she could think of nothing else. She couldn't have dreamed her relationship with Alvin would ever follow this path, but now that it was here, and happening in this very moment she couldn't comprehend why she'd hesitated, why she delayed because nothing in this world or any other could offer pleasure as divine as their newfound intimacy.

Alvin preferred any position that allowed him to hold her close and feel that she was so very alive - to be able to kiss her neck and nibble her ear all while whispering how much he wanted her, loved her, enjoyed being inside her. He'd never felt what he felt for anyone what he felt for Leia. He'd first attributed the aching desire to make her happy as his way of atoning. She had long forgiven him, yet the ache remained – a chasm of longing whose edges frayed ever wider each time Leia's eyes left his to longingly watch the unattainable Jude. But now Leia's eyes were on Alvin's, and her gaze was steady.

The second time they made love was the following morning. The desparation remained but was tempered to savor every flicker and wave of pleasure – to experience it together. However, it was the third time that was the charm – admiring every contour of their partner's face during intimacy's greatest pleasure.

Alvin lay beside her and rested his sweaty forehead against Leia's. "I..." he began. _I think I'm in love with you_. Even though his affections were reciprocated, his life history of doubting his own heart and relatively new determination to have honest relationships prevented him from finishing the thought.

"I'm glad you decided to stop by last night," Alvin said instead, his tone light. Even now he was hesitant to fully express the sincerity of that statement. It wasn't his style anyway, he told himself.

"Me too," said Leia, her lips so close that every word was a kiss. "That was amazing. _You_ are amazing."

The genuine truth in he felt in her words sent little giddy tremors up and down his body such that even he – master of poker face and wielder of the silver tongue – could not stop himself from grinning like an idiot and being just a little bit cocky.

"You're not bad yourself," said Alvin. "Though, no offense but you're going to need some practice if you want to reach my level. But..."

"But?" Leia leaned back and propped herself on her elbow. She looked at Alvin critically with one brow raised, waiting to see where he was going with this. Her posture may have been more imposing had she not been fantastically naked. In his bed.

"But I would be more than happy to assist with that," said Alvin as he reached his hand up to cup her cheek and gently pull her into a languid kiss.

His soft mouth, gently taking her lower lip between his teeth and the implication of his offer dissolved Leia's capabilities to hold coherent thoughts and reignited her arousal for him.

"As long as I am your only student," said Leia. She tried to sound seductive, but her niggling concerns made her comment sound too much like a question. He was so much older and more experienced; could he really want a relationship with her?

"Of course." Alvin kissed her again. Then sensing what she was feeling, he added, "And I your only instructor, I hope."

"I only take instruction from the best." She cupped his cheek with her hand.

"You honor me," Alvin murmured as he turned his head to press his lips against her wrist.

Conversation was soon replaced with kissing, which was cut far too short by the demands of employment – though the anticipation of what the night would later bring was enough to keep them happy as they suffered through the day.


End file.
